


Welcome Home

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Rin returns from Australia, his boyfriends are always waiting to welcome him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/FRqAIS2)  
> 

Makoto was practically running as he headed up the stairs to Rin and Sousuke's apartment, having forgone the aging elevator that often took longer than walking. Giddy with excitement, he nearly slammed directly into the front door of the apartment when it didn't open as quickly as he'd expected, but such a small thing wasn't about to dampen his mood.

Skidding to a stop in the living room, where Sousuke was watching TV on the couch and Seijuurou seemed to be trying to wrap as much of his body as possibly around Sousuke, Makoto only vaguely felt bad about not greeting them properly as he got right to the point.

“Is he here?”

Seijuurou grinned excitedly from where he had his face propped up on Sousuke's shoulder, briefly relinquishing his hold on the other man to gesture further into the apartment. “He's in the shower.”

“And you're both out here?” Makoto asked, honestly shocked. Rin had only arrived in Japan that morning, and if Makoto hadn't been forced to take an unmissable exam at university, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to let Rin out of his sight from the moment they picked him up.

This time, Seijuurou actually looked a little ashamed, and Makoto turned to Sousuke for answers.

“Rin booted us out after we started arguing about who got to join him. We _really_ need to get a bigger bathroom.”

Laughing, Makoto couldn't say he was surprised. Sharing a life with present and former athletes meant that every little thing had the potential to become a competition. Still, he wasn't about to miss the opportunity he'd been granted, and promptly disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.

He was being rude, and he'd apologise to the other two later, but for now he was just too excited to see Rin. It had been almost two months since Rin had last been able to come home, and Makoto already hated that he'd missed the first few hours due to university.

Knocking on the closed bathroom door, Makoto called out to Rin, grinning widely as he heard the water abruptly shut off and then the metallic slide of the lock on the door.

Within seconds of the door being opened, Makoto found his arms full of naked, wet Rin, and he didn't care one bit about the fact that he could feel water soaking into his clothes. The vague feeling of sadness that he felt whenever Rin was away dissipated almost instantly as Makoto held tight, letting his cheek rest against Rin's wet hair.

“Hey Mako,” Rin said quietly, his hands clinging to Makoto's shirt. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Makoto murmured into Rin's hair, trying to hold back the tears he could feel starting to form in his eyes. Rin, of course, chose that moment to pull back and look up at Makoto, and he grinned when he noticed how watery Makoto's eyes were getting.

“Don't cry, Mako. I think Sei and Sou are betting on whether you will or not, and it'll be funnier if Sei loses.”

Makoto wasn't sure if Rin was joking, but he laughed anyway, not bothering to point out that Rin's eyes were looking a little glossy as well. Instead, he leant down and pressed his lips against Rin's, loving how familiar it felt even though they spent more time apart than they did together.

He didn't intend for it to be heated, but Rin made a small sound and pressed in closer, flicking his tongue into Makoto's mouth. With Rin's body totally exposed, it was easy for Makoto to feel Rin's hardening dick where it was pressed against him and he couldn't resist rubbing into it a little.

“Oh my god,” Rin sighed when he let Makoto's mouth go, jutting his hips forward to encourage Makoto's teasing touches. “It's been so _long_ , phone sex just isn't as good as this.”

“You mean you three haven't...”

Rin smiled, cutting Makoto off with a series of quick pecks on his lips. “We were waiting for you.”

The warm feeling of being _loved_ bloomed trough Makoto's chest, and he buried his face in Rin's neck as his cheeks burned, ignoring the way Rin was softly laughing at him.

“C'mon, sexy,” Rin eventually said as he ran his hand through Makoto's hair, “Let's grab the others and I can show you how much I missed you guys.”

Taking Makoto by the hand, Rin tugged him towards the living room before stopping in the doorway and draping himself over Makoto's side. He cleared his throat and waited for Sousuke and Seijuurou to look at them, one hand playing with the front of Makoto's wet shirt.

He didn't even end up needing to say anything once the other two swivelled to look at them, eyes going wide and practically fighting each other in their haste to get up off the couch. Rin was swept up by Sousuke as he barrelled through the door, and Makoto found himself dodging Seijuurou's attempts to do the same to him as they headed for the bed.

The king-sized mattress took up the majority of the bedroom, Rin having bought it as a present to all three of his boyfriends a few months into their relationship. If it wasn't so necessary, it would have been utterly impractical, especially with how small Rin looked when Sousuke laid him out in the middle of the mattress.

He wasn't alone for long, though, with Seijuurou almost immediately clambering onto the bed, running his hands reverently down Rin's body as he passionately kissed him. As nice as it was to watch, Makoto was eager to join in, but large hands gripped his waist from behind before he could step closer to the bed.

Looking over his shoulder, Makoto bit back a gasp at the scorchingly erotic look on Sousuke's face. Makoto could feel the hard line of Sousuke's dick against his ass when hewas pulled back against him, but he didn't tease this time, instead just waiting to see what Sousuke wanted.

“Let's get you out of those wet clothes first.”

Every second that Sousuke spent undressing him felt like a lifetime, Makoto itching for more than the little taste of Rin he'd gotten in the hall outside the bathroom. It certainly didn't help that Rin and Seijuurou were gasping and moaning as they frantically made out, awkwardly rutting against each other as they tried to work through the emotions of actually being together.

By the time Makoto's shirt was gone and Sousuke's hands were playing with his belt, Makoto was feeling entirely too uncomfortable in his pants, his dick pulsing heavily against his zipper as he leaned back into Sousuke. Teeth nipped at his neck as Sousuke _finally_ stripped Makoto's pants and underwear away, and the moment that Makoto had stepped out of them he was heading for the bed, slotting himself against Rin's free side and taking the first opportunity to nudge Seijuurou out of the way so that he could kiss Rin again.

“You're being so _bold_ , Mako,” Sousuke said, apparently having stripped off his own clothes before settling down next to Seijuurou. “It's _hot_ _as fuck_.”

“I missed you so, so much,” Makoto reiterated, even as Sousuke's words gave him goosebumps. Rin flipped them so that he could lay half on top of Makoto, but still allow the other two space to press up as well. Sousuke took the unspoken invitation, one hand snaking past Rin to stroke Makoto's upper thigh while he kissed and licked the muscles of Rin's back.

The mattress shifted as Seijuurou stood up and quickly stripped, leaving all four of them completely naked in a tangled mess of limbs on the big mattress. Makoto was no longer exactly sure whose hands were where, but Rin's tongue was in his mouth, a steady hand was on his cock and he was pretty certain that Seijuurou was leaving more marks on his neck to rival the ones Sousuke had presumably left earlier.

“Who wants to do what?” Sousuke asked, looking up from where he had Rin's dick _almost_ touching his mouth. With a needy whine, Rin gripped himself and tried to encourage Sousuke to move that little bit forward, but Sousuke just pulled back, shooting Rin a mischievous smile.

“One of you should fuck me, preferably _now_ ,” Rin bluntly announced as he glared at Sousuke, lightly stroking himself now that he knew Sousuke wasn't about to help him out.

“Dibs!” Seijuurou practically yelled, cutting over the top of Sousuke who Makoto assumed had been about to call the same thing.

“Done,” Rin said as he pointed at Seijuurou with his free hand, prompting Seijuurou to take it and tug Rin towards him. Makoto slipped out of the way once the hand was off his cock, making his way to where Sousuke was stretching his body along the bed.

“Am I an alright second prize?”

Frowning, Sousuke sat up, taking one of Makoto's hands in his own and squeezing gently. “You're never a _second_ prize, Makoto.”

Ducking his head to hide his embarrassment, Makoto let Sousuke press him back to lay alongside Rin, who already had two of Seijuurou's fingers inside him and was moaning appreciatively. Sousuke, apparently already done with his teasing, didn't waste any time in making a space for himself between Makoto's legs.

The first slick press of a single finger into Makoto's ass was nowhere near enough, and Makoto pushed back into Sousuke, encouraging him to keep going further. He had to admit that he was a little jealous when he watched Seijuurou push his dick inside Rin, the arch of the redhead's back and the accompanying happy groan something that Makoto wanted more than the single finger inside him.

He was still watching Seijuurou slowly become reacquainted with Rin's body when Sousuke spread him open with a second finger, leaning forward so that he could kiss Makoto and swallow the little noises he made as he was fingered.

The anticipation was almost getting to be too much when Sousuke pulled his fingers away, but instead of the expected feeling of Sousuke sliding into him after wrapping and slicking his cock, Makoto squeaked in surprise as he was tipped onto his side.

Sousuke very obviously gestured to Seijuurou from behind Makoto, and Seijuurou grinned before pulling out of Rin. Ignoring the annoyed grunt that Rin made, Seijuurou flipped Rin so that he mirrored Makoto's position, quickly hiking Rin's leg up and sliding back inside before Rin could complain too much about suddenly being empty.

“You should show Rin just how much we all missed him,” Sousuke murmured into Makoto's ear, sending shivers down his spine just as surely as the fingers that were tracing patterns on his skin. It wasn't like Makoto needed any convincing to take the hint, and he shifted a little so that he was close enough to slip his tongue into Rin's mouth.

“That's so fucking sexy,” Seijuurou said in his usual infuriatingly controlled voice, low and steady even as he fucked Rin in the slightly awkward side-on position.

Makoto tipped his head away from Rin when Sousuke suddenly got him into position, moaning perhaps a little too loudly as he felt Sousuke start to push inside him. Rin's hand slipped to the back of his head and pulled him in for another heated kiss, quieting the noise that Makoto was making as Sousuke bottomed out inside of him.

He'd never really been fucked on his side before, and Makoto didn't think that it was the _best_ position he'd ever tried, but being able to see and touch and kiss Rin as they both got fucked was more than worth any of the slight downsides.

When Rin's hand slipped away from his hair and down to his cock, Makoto was ready to declare this the best idea he'd been involved in all month. Sousuke was filling him up so well, keeping the kind of steady pace that drive Makoto wild, and Rin knew exactly what he was doing as he stroked Makoto's dick, focusing on all the right spots.

Behind Rin, Seijuurou was a perfect scene of pornographic brilliance, his muscles flexing as he slammed into Rin, giving it to the smaller redhead just the way he preferred to be fucked. For a brief moment, Makoto was struck by just how in tune they all were with each other, but the thought fled when Rin twisted his hand _just_ right at the same moment that Sousuke hit his prostate.

If it hadn't been for the fact that his mouth was pressed against Rin's and there were two tongues currently inside it, Makoto knew he would have _screamed_. Instead, he let out a garbled noise that was cut off by Rin, and the hand on his dick picked up the pace until Makoto was helplessly shaking.

In an effort to ground himself a little, Makoto snaked his own hand down to start jerking Rin off, and their kissing became frantically sloppy as they panted into each other's mouths. Considering how long Rin had gone without actual sex, Makoto was honestly a little surprised that he was holding on as well as he was, even as he gasped and worked his hips and frantically licked into Makoto's mouth.

Still, Rin was no match for Seijuurou's unfaltering stamina, and as Rin fell away from him in an obvious sign that he was going to come, Makoto jerked him faster until he was muttering nonsense. In their close, side-on positions, Makoto found himself in the firing line, and his own pleased groan as Rin's come splattered on his abdomen and groin was almost as loud as Rin's.

Looking down, Seijuurou watched as Rin's hand kept rubbing his dick, smearing in the come that had happened to land there. It was without a doubt one of the hottest things he'd seen in a long time, and coupled with the way Sousuke's dick was making him feel like he was about to fall apart, Makoto knew he was almost done as well.

Still, the force of his orgasm took him by surprise, and he didn't need to look to know that Rin's abs would be covered in a lot of wet streaks. He was dazed and rocking along with Sousuke's thrusts as Rin took hold of his wrist, manipulating his hand so that his index and middle fingers ran along Rin's stomach, collecting his own come.

Makoto was almost entirely certain that he was going to die when Rin, holding steady eye contact, lifted Makoto's wet fingers to his mouth and let his tongue slowly run along them, groaning at the taste of Makoto.

“It's been too long,” Rin sighed happily, content enough that he didn't complain even when Seijuurou pulled out of him and coaxed him onto his back. Sousuke did the same to Makoto, letting their boyfriends rest in a more comfortable position, and then Sousuke and Seijuurou knelt over the other two, taking each other's still-hard cocks in hand and doing away with the condoms.

Knowing exactly what was about to happen, Makoto bit his lip and waited impatiently as Sousuke and Seijuurou quickly stroked each other, looking absolutely beautiful in their pleasure. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Seijuurou let go and splashed Rin's already-dirty torso with his come, and it seemed like that was enough to get Sousuke over the edge as well.

The wet heat on his skin had his cock making an earnest effort to get hard again, and that certainly wasn't helped by Rin ducking down to run his tongue through the combination of his and Sousuke's come.

Seijuurou, at least, seemed to be on the same page, a huge grin on his face and his hair falling in his face as he asked, “Round two?”

Sousuke groaned exhaustedly, but Makoto was fairly certain that he'd be quickly overruled if Rin's enthusiastic reaction was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) relating to the 2 + 2 universe, and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
